NIGHTLY ENCOUNTERS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A 'what if' scenario, short story.
1. Chapter 1

**A NIGHTLY ENCOUNTER**

Chapter 1: Take One!

_Author's Note: I've toyed around with the idea of erotic 'what if' scenarios. This is my first attempt at one. Homo alert ahead! Not your cup of tea then don't read!_

"What the hell?" I gasped in surprise when I was forcibly pressed against the wall near my office in the Bio Tech Labs of Enforcer Headquarters.

"How ya doing doc?" Came a familiar voice that did funny things to my body.

"T-Bone?" I blurted in shock. 'What was he doing here?' I wondered.

"Been wanting to catch you alone for a long time. Looks like I've finally gotten lucky." The powerful tabby chuckled while continuing to press his body against mine in a very personal and erotic manner.

"Huh? Why did you want to see me alone?" I asked, confused, my face blushing from his closeness.

"I've been wanting to do this......." He said, his voice dark and husky sending tendrils of heat through my body but it was the kiss he planted firmly on me that had my head spinning.

'Oh my God! He's sooo hot.' I gibbered happily, returning the kiss with as much heat as he was giving me.

I couldn't count how many empty nights I dreamed of this very thing. Ever since I'd met the handsome vigilante, I had a deep attraction for him. I kept that well hidden, or so I thought, because I didn't know if he cared for males.

Guess I wasn't very good at hiding my rather heated glances whenever we crossed paths since here he was kissing me senseless.

'Ohhh...did he ever feel wonderful in my arms and such a masterful kisser too." I thought dreamily. 'If I'm asleep, I hope I don't ever wake up.' I thought as I caressed the strong back as he held me in his arms.

The tabby stroked and caressed me setting off shivers and making me moan. He tapped my lips with his tongue requesting entry and I opened to him. I immediately tasted pizza and some kind of hot pepper he'd indulged in for dinner. My nose picked up the scent of hot metal, fuel oil and a peculiar musky odor that was all his own. All these things combined, set my heart to pounding and my body roaring with desire.

My cock was harder than I could remember and I could feel his hard member pressing against mine.

'Kat's Alive! I'm on fire for this tom!' I moaned, delirious and far past being hot and bothered. I didn't think it could get any better than this when he did something that nearly caused me to come right then.

T-Bone began a wicked rolling of his hips, deliberately grinding his erection against my pant covered cock.

I couldn't breathe as my body shuddered from the contact, our kiss becoming more intense. I dug my claws into his back as I felt the warning tingle rushing up my body.

I didn't think I could stand much more as we ground our hips together in an erotic dance of need so intense we were panting and moaning though we never broke the kiss.

I jerked my head away, finally, and tightened my arms around him as I cried out from the most amazing orgasm I've ever experienced and we we hadn't even taken our clothes off.

T-Bone had gripped me in an almost painful hug as he came as well, giving a deep throbbing growl in my ear signaling his release.

I'd heard of doing this by some of my club buddies but had never experienced it myself. Guess one has to have just the right partner to make it work. Boy! Did I ever have the right partner.

It took me sometime to come back down from the glorious afterglow. The scent of sex filled my nose and the heat of his breath against my neck sent new shivers of pleasure through my body.

"Ohhh.....that was incredible." I muttered, my mind completely melted.

T-Bone chuckled which I felt through my chest and that toe-tingling gravely voice murmured, "Hmm now that was everything I hoped it would be.......how about you?"

"Oh most definitely." I said dreamily, dipping my head down to nuzzle his masked face.

We stood leaning against each other for several more minutes before I finally could make my brain function enough to ask something that troubled me.

"Why.......I mean.....I've been attracted to you for some time but thought you weren't interested since you showed no sign of returning my rather obvious mooning. I really wasn't sure you cared for males at all." I questioned, wishing I could see his eyes and know what he was feeling as he responded.

"Heheheh......oh I like males just fine, as I've just shown you but.....well, there never was a right time to let you know how I felt without others knowing about it. I've always thought you were one hot tom but our lives just didn't allow a meeting. Finally, I decided to just take a chance. Hmmm, glad I did!" T-Bone rumbled, nuzzling my face and giving my cheek a lick.

"Ohhh, I'm glad you did too.....uhhhh....." I started to say before he cut me off with another hot kiss that stole my senses. Then, suddenly, he was gently pulling away.

I moaned in disappointment, staring at him in confusion.

"Sorry, doc, I gotta go. Had only a small window of time to drop by and no way do we want me being caught here with you. Don't worry, I'll be back." T-Bone said, his voice thick with desire showing me, that he had been just as affected by our encounter as I was.

Caressing my cheek in farewell, he turned away and glided across the room silently then slipped out my lab door, leaving me still hot and wanting.

"I'll be waiting." I whispered in the now empty room.

Shaking myself out, I went and washed up a bit......wouldn't do to have such a strong scent of sex on me when I passed the enforcers downstairs. I was reluctant to remove all his scent so compromised by changing my pants and just washing up a little. I wanted to savor his scent later when I returned home.

Locking up my office, I quickly made my way to the elevator and, as I was striding across the huge lobby, the desk sergeant'called loudly after me, 'Have a good evening, Dr. Feral'. I waved my paw in acknowledgment but didn't pause.

I pushed the heavy door open and breathed in the evening air before heading for my car parked across the street from the imposing Enforcer Headquarters building.

A small smile played on my lips as I started my car and drove home. My mind replayed that moment with T-Bone. The sweet memory would supply me with fresh fodder for many an erotic dream until I saw him again. I can hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**NIGHTLY ENCOUNTERS**

Chapter 2: Take Two!

_Author's Note: Another little encounter with Dr. Ulysses Feral and a certain SWAT Kat._

It had been nearly a month since the last time T-Bone had invaded my lab. I had many an erotic dream fueled by that one visit but was pining for another session with the handsome vigilante.

I sighed and stood up to stretch after spending a little too long bent over my microscope. Taking the slide from the microscope, I carefully returned it to it's case and took it across the lab to the cool storage unit. Putting it safely away, I began to walk to my office when someone grabbed me from behind.

A familiar voice spoke hotly in my ear, "Hello, handsome! Are you finished for the night?"

"T-Bone." I breathed excitedly.

"Yeah, it's me. Did you miss me?......." The burly tom asked as one of his paws began to caress my chest and stomach sending ripples of heat to spiral through my body. "......because I've certainly missed you." He rumbled, purring deep in his chest.

"Yessss......I missed you a lot." I moaned, writhing back against the tom holding me.

"Hmmm, you smell so good." T-Bone growled as he rubbed his growing erection against my rear.

I couldn't help but gasped which seemed to please him a lot since he moved his paw to stroke my cock through my pants. I shuddered and moaned.

"Ohhh.....yesss.....that feels wonderful. Can you stay?" I asked, barely able to speak from the pleasure rippling through my body.

"No. I'm afraid it will have to be quick again. Have you been taken before?" He asked, rubbing his body against mine heatedly.

I was disappointed, but I would settle for anything he could give me. I couldn't believe how badly I wanted this tom.

"Yesss but it's been a bit." I answered on a strangled moan.

"Okay, good thing I remembered to bring something. I'm going to make it good for us!" He rumbled hotly, nipping my neck. I shivered at the brief touch of his fangs.

He moved me to a wall and began to undo my belt while rubbing his already hard pole against the base of my tail.

'Kat's Alive!' I was soo very hot and hard for him already. I pushed my rear back against him and was rewarded by a groan of need from him.

He finished partly undressing me, letting my pants fall to my ankles then grasping my boxers and pulling them down.

I heard a zipper behind him and guessed he was releasing his own hard tool from his G-suit. I was right because the next thing I felt was his hot cock slipping between my legs and rubbing against my perineum. I couldn't help but spread my legs to accommodate him more. I used my tail to tickle and tease his cock and balls causing him to moan.

His paws rubbed my sides and one of them tweaked my nipples through my lab coat. I trembled and whined. His cock between my legs and his erotic touches were driving me insane. I was pleading with him to take me.

"Not yet, handsome. I need to make sure you're ready." He breathed huskily in my ear.

Suddenly I felt a slippery digit slide into my channel. I groaned loudly and flipped my tail over my back. He thrust in and out for some minutes before adding another finger. By the time he had added a third finger, I was beside myself with lust and need.

"Okay, doc.....get ready for the ride of your life." He warned as he withdrew his fingers and moments later his hard pole was prodding me firmly, slick with lube.

He was slow and considerate, allowing only the large head to pop through the muscled ring first then waited until I adjusted before pushing more of himself in.

It felt incredible and there was no pain. It took him five minutes of pushing forward then withdrawing a little and returning, over and over again until soon he was thrusting fully.

I cried out and my legs shook with wild pleasure as he started thrusting deeply within me and picking up the pace. I pushed back against him with every thrust and he hit that perfect spot every time making my head explode.

My body got tighter and tighter and the pleasure spiraled out of control.

"Oh God, T-Bone......harder.....deeper......" I begged mindlessly.

"As you wish, doc...." He growled, grabbing my scruff in his fangs and pounding me violently.

I loved it!!

But it couldn't last no matter how badly I wanted it too.

My body tightened around his pistoning cock as I got closer to my climax. I could feel T-Bone's cock swelling bigger and his rhythm began to stumble. I knew he was getting close too then lightning exploded through me and I screamed. T-Bone thrust furiously two more times before he slammed into me then released his fangs and roared, his hot seed filling me.

We both trembled and panted hard, trying to catch our breaths. It felt so good to feel him leaning on me, his cock still within me, pulsing.

Finally, he slipped free of me and I couldn't help sigh in disappointment. I felt empty but sated. After restoring his clothes, he tenderly pulled my underwear and pants up and refastened my pants and belt.

I was limp and could barely move but I managed to turn around to face him and grab a kiss. It was hot and sweet but far too short. He gently disengaged, nuzzled my face then quickly left without another word except for a lingering smile before he vanished.

I sighed. Gods! What that Kat does to me should be illegal. I'll be missing him again until he sneaks into my lab for another round. I can't wait!


End file.
